


Zen and the art of staying alive

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Life (TV), Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Crews gets sent to Oz. He and Beecher bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen and the art of staying alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/gifts).



”I’m innocent,” said Charlie Crews.  
“Aren’t we all,” said Tobias Beecher.  
“No. I mean in the purest sense, in the eyes of the deity I do not worship.”  
“Your Zen?” asked Beecher.  
“I’m trying to be pure. I don’t think I am.”  
“You beat up a Nazi. Course he was trying to rape you so it’s only self-preservation. Did I tell you of the time I bit off a man’s dick?”  
“Many, many times,” smiled Crews.  
Crews was innocent and he was a cop. Normally he’d be in Unit J, but it was crowded with guilty cops, so he was in EmCity, targeted by Nazis and Homeboys alike. They all wanted a taste of his virgin ass.  
Beecher was his protector and he’d learned a few tricks.  
Beecher’s ex Chris Keller kept eyeing Crews murderously.  
Oz was not safe.  
Nothing was.

*  
“So your Zen is what?” asked Beecher over chicken nuggets.  
No fruit, just greasy stuff.  
“A way of being,” said Crews.  
“I see. Do you believe in reincarnation?”  
“Not necessarily. I don’t think I’ll come back if I die.”  
“Nor do I,” said Beecher. “Except on Thursdays.”  
He was guilty of killing a little girl while drunk driving, and he would never forgive himself for that.  
“No one deserves mercy,” said Crews. “But we need it.”  
“That’s what Said says. He could help you.”  
“No. We have to help ourselves.”  
“What about forgiveness?” said Beecher and looked longingly at his muscle-bound ex.  
“If you want to give it, you should.”  
“I do,” said Beecher. “You want a blowjob later?”  
“I’m straight and you bit a man’s dick off. So, no.”  
“I was straight until I met Chris.”  
“Good for him.”  
“You and O’Reily should bond over being straight.”  
“Sure,” said Crews.  
O’Reily was a slippery fellow.  
Beecher could get crazy but only if threatened.  
Crews trusted him more.  
*  
Crews found life in prison hard, but he was enduring.  
He was innocent, and justice would prevail.  
Maybe.  
Beecher dreamed and cried for his dead son and the girl he killed.  
Crews woke him, and held him closely.  
He refused another blowjob since he valued his life.  
Keller was too dangerous to taunt.  
Crews would live, and he would thrive.  
Even a prison’s walls could be scaled by the pure of heart.  
His spirit wasn’t broken though his body could be, and that was a comfort.  
Even in Oz.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I jumped at the opportunity to do an Oz crossover since I love that show so much. Life was special to me too, and made me discover Damian Lewis.


End file.
